Boyfriends?
by Antagonis Me
Summary: Siapa yang tau kalau Todoroki mempunyai sejuta pesona ketampanan yang membuat Bakugo dan Midoriya menerima cintanya. TodoBaku, TodoMido! Fic sederhana Plot Ringan! Alur cepat! Warnings Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Humor**

 **Warnings: BL! TodoBaku, TodoMido! Playboy Todoroki! OOC! Simple Story! Typo!**

 **Don't like? Just click/touch back button.**

 **Thank you.**

 **.**

 **Boyfriends?**

 **1**

 **.**

"Hey, Bakugo." Sapa Todoroki setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka ada di lorong sekolah menuju kelas.

"APA! Kau mau berkelahi denganku hah? Siapa takut akan kuledakkan kau manusia setengah-setengah!"

"Tidak."

"Jadi untuk apa kau memanggilku, dasar Todoroki _teme!_ "

"Pulang sekolah nanti temui aku di atap sekolah." Jawab Todoroki berlalu meninggalkan Bakugo yang kebingungan.

"HAH? Untuk apa kau menyuruhku ke atap sekolah hoi Todoroki! Hoi! Hoi! Apa kau tuli woy! Dengarkan aku sialan!" Ucap Bakugo dengan sumpah serapahnya di pagi hari yang tidak diindahkan oleh telinga Todoroki yang asik melenggang masuk kelas.

.

.

Sreekk blam!

Korban pertama Bakugo. Pintu geser milik kelas 1-A dibanting dengan indahnya membuat menghuni kelas mencolot kaget.

" _Mood_ -mu pagi jelek sekali hey Bakugo." Sapa Kirishima yang sengaja menggoda Bakugo.

"Itu bukan urusanmu rambut aneh!" Jawab Bakugo dengan aura gelap yang menyelimuti.

Semua penghuni kelas langsung mingkem tanpa ada yang menambahi kalimat Kirishima. Termasuk Iida si ketua kelas. Hanya Kaminari dan Sero yang berbisik-bisik.

"Mungkin tadi pagi dia salah makan."

"Mungkin dia lagi kesambet."

"Mungkin kepalanya terkena ledakannya sendiri."

Mereka berbisik sambil menertawakan Bakugo dengan nada super pelan. Alih-alih Bakugo mengacau di kelas.

Tapi diam-diam Todoroki memperhatikan Bakugo. Dia berpikir, apa Bakugo mau pergi ke atap sekolah melihat respon Bakugo yang marah-marah seperti itu. Todoroki jadi berpikir ulang. Apa dia salah mengajak Bakugo soal keatap tadi? Tapi memang Bakugo suka marah-marah kan? Bagaimana kalau Bakugo menolak ajakan Todoroki untuk pergi ke atap sekolah? Mendadak pikiran Todoroki menjadi kritis seperti Midoriya.

Eh tunggu dulu.

Midoriya?

Mata heterocrom Todoroki beralih memperhatian Midoriya yang duduk di kursi depan. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu dia perhatikan.

 _'_ _Kurasa, Midoriya manis juga._

 _'_ _Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan itu, matanya yang lebar itu, bintik-bintik dipipinya yang tembem itu, senyumannya yang hangat itu.'_ Todoroki jadi memikirkan Midoriya dengan segala kemanisannya _?_

Tapi bagaimana dengan Bakugo?

Bakugo juga manis tapi sedikit galak. Bukan sedikit sih, tapi memang Bakugo itu galak. Kepala Todoroki jadi pusing memikirkan dua laki-laki yang akan eerrr tusukkan panah cintanya. Todoroki jadi memikirkan skenario untuk acara nembaknya. Dia rasa belum siap. Apa ditunda saja?

.

.

Tidak terasa pelajaran dari Aizawa _sensei_ sudah berakhir. Siswa kelas 1-A diperbolehkan untuk istirahat makan siang. Sebagian siswa keluar dari ruang kelas termasuk Todoroki. Bukan untuk menyantap makan siang tapi pergi ke toilet karena panggilan alam. Mata Bakugo mengikuti gerakan Todoroki sampai menghilang dari pandangan.

Bakugo bingung dan penasaran, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Todoroki nanti diatap sekolah. Bakugo ingin menolak pikiran itu tapi entah kenapa tidak mau hilang. Perkataan Todoroki tadi pagi membuat Bakugo kepikiran dan tidak nafsu makan.

.

.

Toilet akademi U.A memang bersih, putih, wangi dan elit. Hanya produk bermerk yang bisa lolos dari staff purchasing akademi U.A.

Namun mata Todoroki mendadak melotot karena kaget. Ada Midoriya di toilet. Sendirian. Sejak kapan Midoriya pergi ke toilet.

"Midoriya?"

Panggilan alam Todoroki menghilang seketika.

"Todoroki-kun?"

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini Midoriya?"

"Barusan. Aku hanya mencuci tangan."

Todoroki berpikir dalam hati. Hanya mereka berdua disini. Bagaimana ini apa langsung katakan saja? Kalau ditolak bagaimana? Tapi kesempatan ini harus segera dimanfaatkan.

Perlahan Todoroki mendekati Midoriya yang sedang mengelap tangannya dengan tissu.

"Midoriya, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Ada apa Todoroki-kun? Apa yang akan kau katakana padaku? Apa harus seserius ini?" jawab Midoriya dengan nada gugup gemetar sampai mengeluarkan keringat. Padahal ini toilet ber AC.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Perkataan Todoroki yang mendadak mengenai perasaannya, sepertinya tidak sampai pada otak Midoriya yang tiba-tiba susah diajak berpikir. Dan meminta Todoroki untuk mengulang kembali perkataannya untuk memastikan.

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku, Midoriya."

 _'_ _APAAAA? Bagaimana ini? Todoroki-kun, Todoroki-kun menyukaiku. Laki-laki paling tampan di kelas menyukaiku dan ingin aku jadi pacarnya. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa yang harus kujawab pada Todoroki-kun? All might tolong akuuu.'_

"Midoriya kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"Be-benarkah?"

Mendadak Midoriya membasuh mukanya dengan wastafel. Cipratan airnya terlalu keras membuat lengan dan kerah seragam Midoriya basah kuyup dan sukses membuat Todoroki mundur satu langkah.

Melihat tingkah aneh Midoriya, Todoroki menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Midoriya, maafkan aku."

Dan sedetik itu juga Midoriya berhenti dari kegiatan memboroskan air kran.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, Todoroki-kun?"

"Karena, mungkin aku sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan perkataanku. Maafkan aku ya, Midoriya."

Melihat tatapan mata sedih Todoroki membuat Midoriya merasa bersalah.

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudnya Todoroki-kun. Aku hanya bingung mau menjawab apa."

"Tidak apa-apa Midoriya, aku mengerti."

Todoroki berbalik membelakangi Midoriya. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari toilet akan meninggalkan Midoriya. Tapi lengan Todoroki dicengkram oleh tangan Midoriya yang masih basah kuyup. Todoroki yang terkejut akan reaksi Midoriya langsung membalikkan badan dan melihat Midoriya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Jangan pergi Todoroki-kun."

Todoroki tidak menjawab. Dia bingung dengan perkataan Midoriya yang terkesan menggantung. Todoroki menunggu Midoriya untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku hanya bingung apa yang harus kukatakan padamu. Maksudku, kau laki-laki paling tampan dikelas dan yang pasti banyak yang menyukaimu. Tapi tiba-tiba kau mengatakan menyukaiku. Itu membuatku gugup sekali."

"Midoriya aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Lebih baik sekarang kita keringkan wajahmu dan bajumu. Nanti kau sakit."

Tidak diprediksi oleh Todoroki, Midoriya memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis. Membuat rasa dingin dan hangat menyatu bersamaan.

"Midoriya?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Todoroki-kun."

.

 **TBC**

.

Next chap Todoroki nembak Bakugo.

Fav? Follow? Review? Silent Readers?

Arigato Gozaimasu..


	2. Chapter 2

**My Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Humor**

 **Warnings: BL! TodoBaku, TodoMido! Playboy Todoroki! OOC! Simple Story! Typo!**

 **Don't like? Just click/touch back button.**

 **Thank you.**

 **.**

 **Boyfriends?**

 **2**

 **.**

Baru kali ini Todoroki Shoto tampak bingung dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kenapa? Pasalnya dia sudah janji bertemu Bakugo untuk acara nembaknya tapi Todoroki malah nembak Midoriya duluan.

Bagaimana ini? Waktu pulang sekolah sudah berlalu lima menit yang lalu. Midoriya sudah ijin akan pulang duluan. Katanya ingin segera ganti baju karena insiden di toilet tadi.

Todoroki berpikir lagi, apa dia membatalkan janji saja dengan Bakugo dan menyusul Midoriya pulang. Tapi itu terlihat tidak jantan.

Laki-laki itu yang dipegang ucapannya. Jadi harus menepati janji dan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah dia ucapkan.

Tiba-tiba kata-kata dari Ibunda Todoroki terlintas dipikirannya.

"Baiklah, akan kutepati janjiku."

Dengan mantap Todoroki berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Ucapan dari ibunda Todoroki membuatnya percaya diri.

.

Tidak disangka dan tidak diduga, Bakugo sudah menunggu diatap sekolah. Ternyata Bakugo sudah menunggu Todoroki sejak tadi.

"Lama sekali kau Todoroki. Aku sudah menunggumu sialan!"

Todoroki hanya mematung mengetahui Bakugo sudah menunggunya. Itu membuat Todoroki merasa bersalah.

"Jangan diam saja sialan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan hah? Cepat lakukan atau kau akan keledakan karena sudah membuatku menunggu!"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padamu, Bakugo."

Dan sedetik itu juga muncul perematan didahi Bakugo karena perkataan Todoroki yang tekesan kurang penting.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa hah? Kau sedang mempermainkanku ya? Sialan! Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena sudah bermain-main denganku!"

Urat saraf Bakugo mulai putus membuatnya kesal. Dengan langkah kasar Bakugo mendekati Todoroki yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

Perkataan Todoroki yang terlihat sangat serius dan tidak berniat untu bertarung, membuat Bakugo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu!"

Lakukan apa yang sudah kamu rencanakan selagi ada peluang. Belum tentu peluang itu akan muncul kepermukaan jika kamu tidak memunculkannya sendiri.

Kata-kata dari Ibunda Todoroki kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Apakah ini kesempatannya?

Sekarang gantian Todoroki yang berjalan mendekati Bakugo. Sengatan listrik kecil tiba-tiba muncul membuat jantung Bakugo berdetak dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak tau harus memulai dari mana. Tapi kuharap kau segera mengerti apa yang akan kukatakan."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Todoroki!"

"Aku menyukaimu, Bakugo."

Todoroki mengatakannya tanpa ragu setelah berhadapan setengah meter dari Bakugo.

Mendadak Bakugo menjadi patung. Tidak menjawab dan tidak bergerak. Tapi masih bernapas. Ternyata dia sedang menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang mengganggu kinerja otaknya.

Tak lama kemudian Bakugo tersenyum sambil menampakkan gigi-giginya yang besar dan putih. Urat saraf Bakugo tersambung lagi karena tadi sempat terputus.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku juga sialan!"

Tadi apa yang dikatakan Bakugo. Aku juga?

"Aku selalu menyukaimu Todoroki _teme!_ "

"Kenapa?" Sekarang gantian Todoroki yang kinerja otaknya menurun. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang Bakugo ucapkan.

"Menurutku kau tampan."

Seperti yang Midoriya katakan.

"Apa aku setampan itu? Sampai-sampai kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya, kau memang tampan. Tapi aku yang paling keren." Ucap Bakugo yang selalu tidak mau kalah.

Todoroki jadi melamun, mencerna perkataan Bakugo barusan. Bakugo yang melihat Todoroki hanya diam merasa kesal karena dicuekin. Dengan tiba-tiba Bakugo menarik dasi Todoroki untuk membawanya kedalam ciuman sepihak. Bakugo sedikit mendongak keatas karena perbedaan tinggi badan. Mata heterocrom Todoroki membulat seketika. Reaksi Bakugo sangat berani. Todoroki tidak tau kalau Bakugo seagresif ini. Melihat ekspresi Bakugo yang terpejam dan menikmati ciuman mereka, Todoroki tidak bisa menolak untuk membawa kedalam ciuman yang panjang.

.

Dan beginilah akhir dari seorang Todoroki Shoto. Terima kasih kepada Tuhan, dia telah diberi anugerah wajah yang tampan sehingga sukses menembak dua pria sekaligus tanpa ada penolakan dan dalam satu hari. Wow amazing!

Jangan pernah menyesal dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan ya, Shoto.

Kata-kata Ibunda Todoroki kembali terlintas dipikirannya. Namun kali ini sedikit menyeramkan.

.

 **TBC** or **The End?**

Fav? Follow? Review? Silent Readers?

Arigato Gozaimasu..

.


End file.
